La historia de Jane Fairfax
by Lunnaris007
Summary: Como no hay muchas historias de esta pareja, crearé yo una. El romance secreto entre Frank Churchill y Jane Fairfax en Weymouth contado desde el punto de vista de Jane.
1. Una decisión bienintencionada

Jane Fairfax, bella, inteligente y talentosa; con una familia, que aunque no suya, la adoraba y un buen carácter, parecía reunir en su persona los mejores dones de la existencia; y había vivido cerca de veintiún años sin que casi nada la afligiera o la enojase aunque con el conocimiento de que aquello habría de acabarse algún día.

Jane había sido la única hija del matrimonio Fairfax, un matrimonio que si bien parecía destinado a ser feliz y a ayudar a la familia de la esposa (que estaba pasando por un gran bache económico desde la muerte del vicario Bates) se había revelado como infortunado al morir el teniente Fairfax en el extranjero por acción de la guerra, a la cual siguió su joven esposa, consumida por el dolor y la tisis… Único recuerdo de aquel matrimonio desdichado quedó la joven Jane, quien a la vista de la falta de recursos de la señora y señorita Bates, parecía destinada a vivir allí el resto de su vida, a recibir una educación proporcionada a los escasos medios de su familia, y a crecer sin frecuentar la buena sociedad y sin poder perfeccionar los dotes que la naturaleza le había proporcionado: encanto personal, viveza de ingenio, un corazón sensible y un trato agradable.

Pero los compasivos sentimientos de un amigo de su padre le dieron la oportunidad de cambiar su destino. Ese amigo era el coronel Campbell, que había tenido en gran estima al teniente Fairfax, considerándolo como un excelente oficial y como un joven de grandes méritos. El señor Campbell estaba casado y tenía una hija, de aproximadamente su misma edad y Jane se convirtió en huésped habitual de su casa, en la que pasaba largas temporadas, siendo muy querida por todos; y antes de que cumpliera los nueve años, el gran cariño que su hija sentía por ella y su propio deseo de dispensarle su protección, movieron al coronel Campbell a ofrecerse para correr con todos los gastos de su educación. La oferta fue aceptada; y desde entonces Jane había pertenecido a la familia del coronel Campbell y había vivido siempre con ellos, sin visitar a su abuela más que de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo, y aunque vivía sin apuros, el matrimonio Campbell no podía permitirse dar una posición económica independiente a Jane, pues su fortuna debía ser íntegra para su hija. Se decidió que se preparara para la enseñanza, dado su carácter afable y sus grandes conocimientos. A los dieciocho o diecinueve años era ya una joven de facultades admirables, pero ¡oh!, mucho habían subestimado los Campbell el alcance de su afecto y viendo imposible padres e hija una separación tan temprana, decidieron aplazar el día fatal y Jane siguió viviendo entre personas distinguidas, alternando en una sociedad elegante hasta que se decidiese a tomar las riendas de su destino.

Sobre este destino charlaban precisamente el señor y la señora Campbell una cálida noche de finales de septiembre:

-Un día nos dejará. Tal vez no sea ni este año, ni el siguiente; pero algún día nos dejará. ¿Y todo para qué? ¡Para convertirse en una institutriz! ¡En institutriz! Una muchacha de tan grandes dotes… ¡convertida en una vulgar institutriz!- se lamentaba Mrs. Campbell con apasionado calor.

-Lo sé, querida. Te comprendo perfectamente, los sentimientos que expresas no me son desconocidos y, sin embargo, ¿qué puedo hacer que no haya pensado antes? Bien sabes que tras la boda de Georgiana apenas nos quedará para vivir nosotros holgadamente. Jane ha sabido siempre cual iba a ser su destino y su futuro, y en el fondo creo que prefiere valérselas por si misma aunque sea como institutriz que tener que vivir a expensas de nosotros, aunque la consideremos como una hija nuestra. Una joven de tan rectos principios como siempre he creído a Jane consideraría este proceder indigno.

-Es cierto, es cierto. Y sin embargo… Creo que no me importaría tanto si fuese una joven vulgar y corriente. Y nuestra Jane es todo menos eso… Es una chica guapísima, tan lista y con tanto talento, pero al mismo tiempo tan poco vanidosa… y tan dulce… Me pregunto…

En este punto la señora Campbell se quedó callada unos minutos y cuando volvió a hablar el señor Campbell comprobó, asombrado, que le brillaban los ojos.

-¡Querido! ¡Oh, querido!- dijo con la incoherencia que suele dominar a las naturalezas apasionadas cuando poseen de una idea que consideran magnífica. Tras unos segundos en los que logró enfriar parcialmente su entusiasmo exclamó triunfante- ¡George, creo que tengo la solución perfecta! Una solución maravillosa que liberará a la pobre Jane del tormento de ser una institutriz. Una muchacha tan encantadora… Tiene todo lo que se puede considerar deseable en una mujer, excepto riqueza… Creo que si la llevásemos al lugar apropiado en el momento apropiado, tal vez Jane podría conocer a un buen hombre con el cual poder casarse y así volverse independiente.

-Rebecca-dijo Mr. Campbell, mirándola a los ojos- Me parece que infravaloras el atractivo que tiene para la mayoría de los hombres la posibilidad de una buena dote. Es cierto que además de riqueza se suele buscar belleza, dulzura y talento; pero no puedo asegurarte que esto último sea normalmente lo principal, ni siquiera a veces imprescindible. Un hombre de pocos recursos difícilmente accederá a una mala boda (económicamente hablando, por supuesto) por muy enamorado que esté, y uno que tenga fortuna también mirará por sus intereses. No digo que sea imposible, pero sí más difícil de lo que crees; incluso tratándose de una chica tan admirable como Jane.

Sin embargo Mrs. Campbell no estaba dispuesta a dejarse amilanar y declaró resuelta:

-No dudo en que tengas razón, pero me parece que tú también has caído en el error de subestimar, al hacerlo sobre las locuras (si a esto se le puede llamar así) que puede cometer un enamorado. Algunos se echarán atrás pero muchos se quedaran prendados y aunque les cause algún perjuicio estoy seguro que accederán a casarse con ella. Y puede que peque de confianza en Jane, pero creo que el hombre que sea capaz de enamorarla, será tan admirable, que dudo que le preocupe un asunto tan nimio como su fortuna.

El señor Campbell sonrió aunque no dijo nada. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, tras los cuales Mrs. Campbell susurró:

-Y aunque Jane no conozca a nadie… y aunque todo sea en vano… No creo que sea mala idea hacer un pequeño viaje. Georgiana está algo agobiada con los preparativos de la boda y Jane necesita algo de aire fresco. Y debe aprovechar todas las oportunidades que tenga para viajar, ahora que todavía puede.

Aquella noche, los señores Campbell decidieron que a comienzos de octubre viajarían a Weymouth; el lugar que habían escogido para, tal vez, cambiar el destino de Jane. Ésta, sumida en un apacible sueño, estaba lejos de sospechar este plan, al igual que no sospechaba que, a bastantes millas de allí, Frank Churchill –nacido Frank Weston- les anunciaba a su tío y, más concretamente, a su tía que si no se oponían pensaba ir a Weymouth una temporada, para relajarse y visitar a algunos amigos.


	2. El baile

Dedicado a **alejandra.a**,quien me ha animado a seguir esta historia, cuando ya la tenía medio olvidada. ¡Un beso!

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que los Campbell habían llegado a Weymouth. Tal y como preveía la señora Campbell, Jane causó sensación en algunos caballeros del lugar, que se afanaron en cortejarla; pero al enterarse estos de que la joven no poseía ninguna fortuna, parecieron darse cuenta rápidamente de que estaban menos enamorados de lo que creían y desaparecieron de manera misteriosa.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de estas pequeñas molestias, las vacaciones estaban resultando realmente entretenidas para Jane; pocas veces había salido de Haverbrook (la mayoría de esas pocas veces habían sido en sus ocasionales visitas a Highbury) y el cambio la maravillaba. Su vida social en Weymouth era muy intensa en comparación y raros eran los días en los que los Campbell no eran invitados a una excursión, a una representación teatral o a una comida familiar. Aquel día, de hecho habían sido invitados a un baile dirigido por la familia Winston, cuya fama de organizar los eventos más elegantes y fastuosos siempre les precedía y aseguraba la presencia de la flor y nata de la sociedad en todas sus fiestas.

¿No estás ilusionada, Jane?-preguntó Georgiana con los ojos brillantes nada más haber subido al carruaje-He oído que este va a ser el baile más grande que se celebrará esta temporada.

-Supongo que sí.-contestó la aludida tras una ligera reflexión- Aunque reconozco que no más que tú, Georgia. Sé que te hace mucha ilusión volver a ver al Sr. Dixon.

De reojo, Jane observó con una disimulada sonrisa como Georgiana bajaba la cabeza y se ruborizaba. El Sr. Matt Dixon había sido el problema más grande al que se habían enfrentado los Campbell al anunciar sus planes de viajar a Weymouth ya que hacía muy poco que se había comprometido con su hija y a Georgiana le apenaba mucho alejarse de él. Sin embargo, el asunto había sido felizmente zanjado por parte de él cuando les comunicó que pensaba alquilar una casa allí y verlos unos días después de que ellos llegasen.

Matt Dixon era el único hijo de una familia de comerciantes irlandeses, que había viajado a Inglaterra con el objetivo de hacer tratos personales con varias familias inglesas, entre las cuales se incluían los Campbell. Ambas partes congeniaron más allá de lo laboral y rápidamente trabaron una amistad que desembocó en un compromiso matrimonial que sorprendió a todos excepto a Jane, que desde el primer momento había notado el interés del señor Dixon por la primogénita de los Campbell. El Sr. Dixon era un hombre alto y elegante, aunque no demasiado agraciado, cuyo mayor atractivo residía en su simpatía y en su fina inteligencia. Jane lo consideraba un joven sensato y de grandes prendas y estaba contenta con la elección de su amiga aunque sentía por ella la ligera envidia excusable (o que ella al menos esperaba que fuera excusable) de una joven que pronto tendría que ganarse el pan por otra con el futuro ya solucionado.

El coche finalmente llegó a su destino: la lujosa casa de los Winston, la más grande y con más fama de Weymouth, probablemente merecida. Ambas amigas se reunieron con los Campbell, que habían cogido otro coche, y entraron en la sala del baile. La realidad supo estar a la altura de las expectativas y todos quedaron inmediatamente encandilados: el interior estaba decorado con mucha elegancia y gusto, la música fluía suavemente por toda la sala y las luces de las lámparas titilaban con encanto. Georgiana enseguida localizó al Sr. Dixon aunque no se acercó en seguida, pues este parecía mantener una conversación muy interesante con otro hombre. Le susurró a Jane:

-Aquel debe ser Frank Churchill. He oído hablar de él a las hermanas Simmons y según parece es un hombre muy apuesto, elegante y agradable. En definitiva todo un caballero. Seguro que nos gusta.

Jane lo dudaba. Poseía ciertos escrúpulos respecto a los jóvenes aparentemente encantadores. La experiencia le había enseñado que a menudo tras su impecable fachada se escondía una personalidad egocéntrica e interesada. A pesar de todo Jane tenía mala opinión de los prejuicios preconcebidos y evitaba caer en ellos. Alzó el cuello para verle mejor. Estaba demasiado lejos para poder asegurarlo, pero su figura, aún en la distancia, se mostraba alta y elegante y a juzgar por las miradas furtivas que le lanzaban algunas mujeres que se hallaban más próximas a él no parecía que las hermanas Simmons hubiesen exagerado sobre su belleza.

El Sr. Dixon se dio cuenta de la presencia de las dos jóvenes y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercaran presentando acto seguido a su amigo y a su prometida. Jane escrutó al Sr. Churchill mientras este no miraba: era más guapo de lo que había pensado, probablemente el hombre más apuesto que había conocido y además muy joven, apenas veintitrés años. Su sonrisa era honesta y muy agradable y sus ademanes elegantes y refinados, sin llegar a ser pedantes. El joven Frank Churchill había impresionado gratamente a Jane.

El Sr. Dixon llevó a Georgiana a un lado para hablar con ella personalmente de algún asunto; y antes de que se dieran cuenta, tanto Jane como Mr. Churchill se encontraron en la incómoda situación de no hallar más compañía que la de ellos mismos, apenas dos desconocidos. Jane se quedó azorada y a punto estaba de pedir disculpas para ir a buscar a los Campbell cuando su interlocutor preguntó algo divertido:

-Me temo que mi buen amigo el señor Dixon estaba tan impaciente por reunirse con miss Campbell que se le ha olvidado presentarnos ¿Sería tan amable de facilitarme su nombre?

Su voz era clara y profunda, muy masculina; y sin saber por qué Jane se ruborizó levemente.

-Jane Fairfax, señor- contestó con su habitual timidez. El Sr. Churchill sonrió y justo cuando Jane supuso que se disculparía con ella para ir a saludar a otros conocidos que sin duda serían más de su agrado, le cogió de la mano y mirándola directamente a los ojos le susurró:

-Por favor, ¿sería usted tan amable de bailar conmigo los dos primeros bailes, cuando este comience? Confío en que nadie todavía le haya pedido tal honor.

Jane jamás había conocido a nadie tan galante ni que lo demostrara de una manera tan natural, sin rastro de artificiosidad ni afectación y aquello era algo que la sorprendía, avergonzaba y encantaba a partes iguales. Le contestó, con una sonrisa, que no, que nadie le había pedido los dos primeros bailes y que estaría encantada de bailarlos con él.

Bailaron varias veces más aquella noche. El Sr. Churchill se mostró amabilísimo, dulce e increíblemente ingenioso. Parecía que lo único que pretendía era ser agradable con Jane y él mismo así lo confirmó, medio en broma, medio en serio en un momento en que todos se reunieron para descansar. La joven se encontraba encantada con su compañero: no sólo era elegante y educado, sino que demostraba también un carácter apasionado y alegre. Se despidieron del baile con una mirada larga y la promesa de un próximo reencuentro.


End file.
